Book One of The Soulmate Chronicles: In A Time of Kings
by ThisKittyPurrs
Summary: The Soulmate Principle comes from a time of the Gods themselves. The one true person that was made for you and you alone. That is all that Byakuya Kuchiki wants. If he can not have the one being he was meant for, then he will not bother with matters of the heart. No matter the repercussions. RenBya.


**AN** : This will be the first tale in a series of stories to come. This series I came up with, The Soulmate Chronicles, will be stories told across different fandoms with my favorite yaoi couples. They will vary in length. I'm posting chapter one to see how people will take to this. Okay. Here is the beginning to Renji and Byakuya's story.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Byakuya Kuchiki was very lovely. This was known throughout the lands, even the people of the neighbouring kingdoms knew of his beauty and grace. Though he was becoming known for his kind and just displays of power. As the months passed, more and more suitors showed up with the intentions of courting him. Each time, he sent them away.

It was no secret that the Kuchiki believed in the Soulmate Principle. His reasons for turning down the affections of many powerful men and beautiful women. Most scoffed at that, for the Soulmate Principle was no longer taken into consideration when living ones life. It was not a guaranteed thing that one was to meet his soulmate in each lifetime. People were moving away from the soulmate principle and what they considered more ideal times.

The Kuchiki was steadfast in his resolve. He would not court, bed, or marry any other than the one being the Gods had made just for him. He would not be swayed no matter how many expensive gifts and declarations of love he received. He knew if he never met the one he was intended for, he would live out the rest of his days in loneliness.

The Gods recognized this and it saddened them. The Kuchiki proved to be worthy of their attentions. He ruled his people fairly and never abused the power his position gave him. He provided the Gods offerings regularly without selfish intentions. He never asked them for anything, just offering up a small prayer and returning to the duties of his land. His heart never turned cold towards them as the years passed and he remained alone. The Kuchiki was of a pure heart.

It was revealed to the Gods that the Kuchiki was not to meet his soulmate in this lifetime nor in the next three. The Gods consulted with one another on the matter and the decision was unanimous. They all believed he should be rewarded for his faith and doings. Aphrodite, the Goddess of love, was delighted to hear this. It was not often the Gods were able to intervene in a mortals life as it could disrupt the flow of life and upset events that were meant to come to pass. With the approval of her fellow gods, she could influence the meeting of Byakuya and his soulmate. Aphrodite descended the heavens, for she had work to do if the Kuchiki was to meet the man the Gods had so graciously given him.

* * *

Rukia watched her older brother with worried eyes. Byakuya was bent over his desk as usual, face buried in piles of scrolls and parchments. It seemed to be all she's seen him do as of late. She wondered when he was going to allow himself to live. She feared he was sad. He never showed it, his features always schooled into his usual mask of stony indifference. Rukia knew her brother more than most and the mask he wore was no more than a front. He was a good man. A great ruler. Was he not allowed happiness as well?

She knew like most did it was partly due to her brothers refusal to court anyone besides his soulmate. Rukia did not understand it. Many people lived out happy, normal lives without their soulmate at their side. Of course everyone wanted their soulmate. To live out your life with your other half had to be everyones wish, she imagined. She too wanted that though she didn't see herself blocking out other love interests just for someone who might never lay eyes upon her.

Byakuya would not be wavered on the matter and she gave up trying years ago. It was his life to do with as he chose but that did not stop her from worrying.

Rukia turned away from his study, deciding to check in with her brother at another time. She never noticed the tall, cloaked figure watching her from the end of the hall.

..

Aphrodite had blended in with the kitchens staff. As far as everyone here knew she was simply the new hired help that rode in from the Gotei district. She served some of the higher stationed nobles their meal, thinking of a way to get closer to that Kuchiki girl. From what she had managed to get from some of the servants, the Kuchiki siblings had been very close growing up. She knew that she would have to exploit her in her endeavors here. Byakuya would surely listen to his little sister?

She had been watching the dark eyed girl since her arrival here some days ago. Aphrodite could see the girl cared for her brother deeply and would use that to her advantage. If she could convince her brother to do as Aphrodite had in mind, things would move along without a hitch. Byakuya would be one step closer to meeting what he had been waiting out for.

Aphrodite kept her head down like she'd seen the other servants do as she passed the two male guards stationed outside of princess Rukia's corridors. They gave her no more than a passing glance as she only carried a small tray which they knew to be the princesses meal. She blended here perfectly. She had changed her appearance to one more suited for serving in the palace of Kuchiki's. Her long, wavy red locks replaced by straight raven hair pulled back tightly in a high bun with a decorative needle running through it to help secure the hair in place. Her more rosy, sun-kissed complexion now pale and normal like a mortals. Her light green eyes now a dull brown. She was dressed in what the kitchen's staff provided her as uniform with a slightly sullied apron wrapped around her waist. Aphrodite was very pleased with her work.

Aphrodite knocked on the princesses personal chambers and entered the lavish room upon gaining permission. Rukia was seated at her window, seemingly watching the men who worked down below. She turned to Aphrodite, her eyes steady as she looked over the newcomer.

"You are a new one aren't you." It wasn't really a question but the goddess decided to treat it as such.

She bent at the waist in a bow without being in danger of tipping over the tray she held. "Hai, that I am princess Rukia."

She stayed that way until Rukia told her to rise. "Tell me, where are you from?"

Aphrodite wracked her brain for the story she had already prepared to give before stepping inside of the palace. "I was born in the Gotei district mi'lady. My mother fell ill to malaria and we didn't have the finances to buy her the proper medicine. There wasn't any work to be found back in the Gotei. I was lucky enough to be hired as a staff off the kitchens here in the palace. I send some of my earnings back home to take care of my mother."

Rukia nodded. "I am sorry to hear that about your mother. Have the kitchens been treating you well?"

Aphrodite nodded her head eagerly. "They have treated me very well your Highness. They have been most patient with me."

"Good." Rukia made a gesture across the room. "You may set the tray on the desk."

Aphrodite placed the tray where instructed before turning back to Rukia. "Is there anything you need of me further?"

"No. You may go now." Rukia dismissed her, already turning back to gazing outside her window.

Aphrodite gave a slight bow before exiting the chambers. She grinned to herself at how fun that had been. She'd almost forgotten how exciting it could be while in character. To fool a mortal and them be none the wiser. She gave herself a pat on the back for that performance.

Still, it would be a few days she suspected before she got the opportunity she was looking for with the princess Rukia. She would have to build a bit more familiarity between them, then she could begin planting the little seeds in Rukia's head.

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here."

Dark gray eyes turned to look at the newcomer who managed to sneak up on him without him noticing.

"Grandfather." Byakuya greeted.

The old man walked up to the palace's edge, overlooking the lands below from their high perch. He stopped besides his grandson, looking up at the darkening sky. "How have you been Byakuya?" he asked softly.

Byakuya followed his grandfather's lead, turning his face upward as well. "I have been fine." Byakuya cut his eyes to the man beside him. "You're suppose to resting in bed grandfather. You know what the doctor told you."

His grandfather waved him away, face unhappy at the reminder. "I'll be fine Byakuya. I'm already feeling better. It was just a slight cough. I'll have plenty of time to rest when my soul's crossed over."

Byakuya let out a low sigh. The man would insist it was just a slight cough but his grandfather was falling ill. The doctor had not known what plagued his grandfather, but believed it to be nothing life threatening. The doctor gave instructions to make sure he drank plenty of liquids and to rest.

"Grandfather, you were coughing up blood. There is nothing slight about that. Rukia and I worry for you. You're the only true family we have now. We're not ready to lose you."

The old mans eyes softened at that. "You shouldn't worry so much. This old body still has some fight in it left. Besides, I'm not going anywhere until I know there will be someone to look after you when I am gone."

"The palace is full of people grandfather. I will never be alone."

His grandfather smiled at him, saying he was not fooled. "You know what I mean Byakuya."

Byakuya did know as they had this discussion many times before. He knew where he got his stubborn streak from.

"You need someone beside you in life Byakuya," his grandfather started, "you just recently came into your birth right. You have done well but no one is meant to carry the burden alone. A soulmate is not necessary to live a happy and fulfilling life. Your grandmother and I were not soulmates and we loved each other dearly. We had beautiful children who blessed us with grandchildren. We made our own legacy. I want that for you child. You don't have to stay in this imprisonment you've placed yourself in. What if you do not meet your soulmate? What will you do then?"

Byakuya turned to the sky. "If I do not meet them, whoever they may be, then I will spend the rest of my days in solitude. It's what I feel I must do grandfather. I know no one understands my decision. It is not something I feel the need to explain." He turned back to his grandfather. "If I don't have them, I will not be happy with any other. I can feel this down to my very soul."

His grandfather searched his eyes. He didn't know if the man found whatever he was looking for but his grandfather nodded before clapping a hand onto his shoulder. "If nothing else, I can respect your tenacity. You will be a great ruler."

"Thank you. Now will you please go lay down and rest."

The old man laughed, mirth in his light eyes. "You reminded me so much of your grandmother just now. Fine. Fine. I'll go. Just consider what I said."

Byakuya didn't respond, and that wasn't lost upon the old man. Byakuya watched him leave out of sight before turning his attentions back to the outstretch of land.

..

The days went by normally within the palace walls. Aphrodite had been assigned to regularly delivering Rukia her meals, courtesy of a little manipulation on her part. Very little manipulation. It was dangerous to mess around in a mortals mind. A God who was reckless with their power or did not know what they were doing could turn a human into nothing more than a breathing vegetable.

It's why Gods often chose to influence things from behind the scenes. It would have been much easier to just influence a human to their will. You could only do that a handful of times before the humans mind would no longer be useful as it could no longer comprehend rational thought. This way of doing things was definitely more complex but less boring. Aphrodite preferred doing things this way. It didn't hurt the mortals and it was a lot more fun.

Aphrodite once again entered her role as she passed the guards who faithfully guarded the halls that led to Rukia's chambers. Head bowed and eyes downcast her posture screamed one of a subservient nature. The guards obviously didn't see her as a threat as they barely glanced her way as they continued their conversation.

She knocked on the princesses door, waiting for the usual, 'Come in' she received. After hearing it, she pushed open the wooden door.

Rukia was bent over the desk that sat in a far corner of her room. She looked up to see the new servant who had been assigned to give her her meals. She placed her ink covered quil back into the ink well before gesturing for the girl to come closer.

Aphrodite placed the tray onto the desk before uncovering the lid that protected the food. Rukia sent her a small appreciative smile before reaching for a pair of chopsticks. Rukia ate a while, face thoughtful as it was obvious she was pondering something. "I don't think I ever caught your name."

Aphrodite put on a look of surprise at the princess's inquiry. "It's Xian mi'lady."

Rukia nodded and returned her attentions back to her meal. Aphrodite waited by patiently, sensing an opportunity would be coming her way soon.

It came in the form of a sigh. Aphrodite immediately took on a concerned look as she looked over the princess. "Are you well princess?"

Rukia glanced up at her before looking down toward her plate. "It is not a cause for concern Xian. I merely let my mind wander."

"If there is something you are in need of, please do not hesitate in telling me." She bowed.

Rukia let out a low chuckle, an amused expression on her face. "I don't imagine you are in the business of granting people wishes."

Aphrodite tipped her head, a smile on her lips. "I'm afraid not mi'lady." Now it was her turn to take on a contemplative look. "If I may be so bold as to ask, what would the princess wish for?" She made sure her voice was meek and soft, as if hesitatant to even dare ask the royalty such a question.

Rukia got up from her seat, making her way across her room to sit in her usual spot in the window sill. She did not answer the girl for many moments.

Aphrodite watched her as she looked outside. The goddess had assumed the princess had a fascination with watching the men work the grounds down below. Now she wasn't so sure. What could capture her attention so she couldn't imagine.

"Tell me Xian, what are your thoughts on the Soulmate Principle. Do you think it is foolish for one to keep his heart locked away for someone he is not sure he is destined to meet?" Rukia turned to look at her. "You are allowed to speak freely. Tell me your honest opinion."

Aphrodite nodded. "Well mi'lady... I imagine locking away ones heart will guarantee them a life of loneliness and disappointment. They are so firm in their belief that they will die of heartbreak eventually because their hearts were so set on meeting someone that would never show during their lifetime."

Rukia nodded gravely, a sad smile on her lips as she turned her gaze back outside. "Those were my thoughts exactly."

"However, " she continued, "it is a true testament to ones endurance and faith should they hold out for the ones the Gods intended solely for them. Can you imagine the happiness one would feel knowing they held out for the love of their life? They would be able to love with their whole heart, free of any guilty conscience. I imagine one would be most happy."

The princess tilted her head. "Yes, I can see how that may be, but there are too many if factors. People should be allowed to be happy even if they do not meet their soulmate during their life. Not everyone will meet theirs. Surely the Gods have recognized this? If we all held out for our soulmate, most of us would be condemning ourselves to a lifetime of loneliness. It is bound to make one bitter."

"That could very well be true. I am sure the Gods have indeed recognized this. Maybe your brother can not see himself being happy with any other. It is not so much wanting to be alone than he rather not spend his life in a commitment he knows will not bring him the true joy he seeks."

Rukia turned to look at her in surprise but quickly shook her head. "I shouldn't be surprised you know it is my brother of whom I speak of. He has not been exactly quiet about where he stands over the seasons."

Truthfully, that had been a slip of the goddess's lip. She was more rusty at this than she realized.

She schooled Xian's features into one of embarrassment. She looked down at her feet. "Yes princess. It is well known what his thoughts on the matter of his heart are."

"So you are in agreeance with him?" Rukia asked.

"I believe people do what they feel they must. If that is how the king has decided to live out his days, then I commend him for his strong standing and not letting himself be swayed on the matter. It takes a person of a strong mind to follow his own path through life."

"Yes, my brother is strong." she agreed. "A little too strong at times."

The princess was quiet for a moment. "You asked me what I would wish for had I the chance to. I would ask for my brothers happiness."

Aphrodite made a humming sound of acknowledgement. "That is a most generous wish mi'lady."

Rukia laughed. "Thank you Xian. Unfortunately, it is merely wishful thinking."

Aphrodite made her voice hesitant as she tossed out, "Maybe you do not need a wish mi'lady. What if there was something you could do for your brother?"

Rukia immediately turned to look at her. "What would you have in mind Xian?"

"Well, I have heard of distant kingdoms holding balls to find potential suitors. It is a practice of gathering eligible men and women to to see if any may capture the eye of the one looking for a commitment."

"A ball?" Rukia asked but the goddess knew the question was directed more inward than to Xian. Rukia shook her head but Aphrodite could tell the princess was still giving the idea some thought. "My brother would never stand for it." A thought came to the princess then.

"Does that not scream of desperation?"

Aphrodite bit her lip to keep the laughter that wanted to escape her in check. The Kuchiki's were truly in a league of their own.

"I do not believe so. I imagine all parties involved are looking for something to benefit from. It is a mutual relationship."

"The idea is... appealing. I'll give you that. Though I doubt Byakuya would even make an appearance to such an event."

"It was just a thought mi'lady." Aphrodite offered. Actually, it was far from just a thought. This was the catalyst needed to get the ball rolling in the right direction. A ball being held by the Kuchiki's would bring in suitors even from very distant lands. Whether it be to actually obtain the ever elusive king or just to make an appearance in the Kuchiki palace, people would come.

If this ball didn't happen the goddess would have to think of another way to get Byakuya his soulmate. In her mind, this was the best course of action right now.

The goddess was relying heavily upon the fiery spirit she heard this girl to have when she was determined to get something done. It would be needed if Aphrodite was to see her plans to come into fruition.

"Well, thank you for the thought Xian." The princess raised from perch by the window, making her way back over to her desk. "I have things that require my attention as I'm sure you do as well. I will not keep you from them. Inform the sttaff and guards I do not wish to be disturbed for the remainder of the evening. You may go Xian."

Aphrodite collected the tray from the desk before giving Rukia a bow. She did as the princess requested of her on her way back to the kitchens. She hoped this meant the Kuchiki girl was thinking over her words. She had planted the seeds of her idea, all she could for now was sit back and watch what took place.

..

Rukia gave up on trying to write the letter she was supposed to be writing to a bishop of one of the outer towns churches. All she could think of were the servants words. Particularly the woman's idea of having a ball in honor of her brother.

She couldn't see how it could be done. Byakuya did not want to court anyone. He didn't see the point of getting to know anyone when he would not be committing his life to them. Her brothers words. She couldn't see his issue with it. It was not like courting was an automatic tie to that person. It was simply seeing how compatible they would be with one another. That did not mean a person had to sleep with, or marry a person as a result of courtship.

She knew his reasons, she was just not of the same opinion.

Byakuya knew this. Which is why he would never accept such an idea coming from her.

Her...

Maybe not her. Would he be more open to considering it should it come from their grandfather?

Rukia thought it over. They both looked up to and respected their grandfather. She was aware that even their grandfather had not been able to convince Byakuya of looking of other possibilities. Maybe he would be able to convince her stubborn brother to make an appearance at the ball. Or even have it for that matter.

If anyone could sell the idea to Byakuya, it would be their grandfather.

Rukia finished writing her letter, able to concentrate now that she had a clear course of action. She would go to her grandfather tomorrow and run the idea by him.

* * *

Byakuya ran his fingers across his mark. His mark was on his right wrist, directly below his thumb. He knew of others whose mark resided on the opposite hand.

The black mark was the symbol given to humans as a sign of their souls recognition of their soulmate. It was blemished into all mortals skin on their inner wrists. The sign of infinity.

Byakuya's was still left unfilled. Just like the many others who walked this earth. Only when a person came into physical contact with their soulmate would the mark be completely shaded in.

It was how a person knew they had finally found their true mate in life.

A muzzle bumping his chin made him look up. He smiled at the black horse who was demanding his attention.

He stepped closer to his personal horse, who he named Senbonzakura upon birth. He ran his hand over the horse's neck, reaching his other hand down into the pouch that he carried on his person.

He pulled out a slice of dried apple, feeding it to Senbonzakura. He did that until there was nothing left to give. Byakuya chuckled at the whine Senbonzakura let out. "Thank you for the ride today." He patted his neck before grabbing the reigns and leading him to the stables where the stable hands were awaiting his approach. They greeted their king and collected the horse. Byakuya left them to their duties, walking back into the palace.

He had things he needed to tend to. He had spent most of the morning riding just to get away from the usual routine of the palace.

"Excuse me your lordship."

Byakuya turned his grey eyes onto the bowed servant. The girl was shaking. "Your Highness, your grandfather has sent me to request your audience in his room's. He would like you to visit him at your earliest convenience."

Byakuya gave her a small smile, hoping it would put the woman at ease. The servant's eyes widened, captivated by his beauty. "Thank you. Let my grandfather know I will visit him within an hour's time."

"R-Right away Your Highness." The girl bowed deeper before scurrying to do as her king asked of her. Byakuya turned and headed to his rooms, informing one of the guards that watched his rooms to fetch a servant to draw his bath.

Byakuya went into his rooms, stripping out of his riding attire. He freed his hair, letting the ebony locks spill down his back. A knock on his door had him looking over from his spot behind the shoji screen. "You may enter."

An older woman, one of the many Kuchiki servants, entered the room. She bowed towards him. "You would like for me to draw a bath your Highness?"

Byakuya nodded. "Yes. I am to meet with my grandfather soon. If you could do so with haste, it would be much appreciated."

The servant nodded. "Yes your majesty."

Byakuya left her to it, slipping on a robe before moving from behind the panel. He made his way over to his desk, sitting down to lessen the load of official business he needed to tend to while the servant did her task. He signed off on various complaints and requests, all requiring his approval or order. A particular sealed envelope came into view as he worked his way through the pile. It held an official seal from the northern lands. Byakuya let out a sigh at seeing it. He picked it up, the thought of chucking it into the burning fireplace in his rooms the first idea to enter his mind. He hesitated before deciding to see its contents, on the off chance it was on a matter of great importance. Byakuya opened the envelope before pulling out the letter.

 _My dearest Byakuya,_

 _It seems you did not get my last letter addressed to you so I am writing this with the hopes this will actually make it to your hands this time. I hope you have thought of my proposition I presented to you last year's spring. I often wonder if you recall that night as I do. You were lovely in your white kimono. Your hair was entwined with the finest jewels, its reflections glittering under the moonlight. You were truly angelic._

 _You were so serious in the way you addressed me. Do you remember that? The way you spoke was so confident, so self assured. I was impressed by you. I knew you had many suitors in pursuit of you, as I'm sure you do even now as I write this to you. It was that night, in the privacy of your gardens, that I was enamored by you like so many others before me. I had to see for myself what held everyone's interest in you. You showed it to me without even realizing it. You revealed a part of yourself to me that night. It was truly enlightening._

 _It was then I knew you had to become mine. I imagined what we could do together. As a unit. You would become my balance. I knew you could complete me where so many others have tried and failed._

 _I would have given you the world had you asked it of me then. I deemed you worthy of it. It was with that state of mind that I dropped onto one knee before you. You showed no surprise at my sudden act, your grey eyes steady and watchful of me. I asked for your hand under the moon, in your gardens. No part of me doubted you would see what a union between us could inspire. I knew I could get you to love me despite your known predispositions. I am not your solumate, that apparent when I reached for your hand. It did not deter me, we would be great together despite it._

 _I asked you to marry me that night. You grew quiet as you stared down at me. What came from your lips stunned me, I'll admit. Surely you would see what being married to me could bring to you and your lands. Our people would flourish under our joining. See the happiness it would bring to you. The rejection was unexpected. Apparently you did not see what I myself envisioned for us. I watched you walk away then, ever so calm and poised. You left me on my knee in your gardens._

 _Even through my anger, my fascination with you did not waver. I was even more impressed with you because of it._

 _You have kept firm in your standing over the passing seasons. It is most admirable in a ruler. It makes me even more determined to have you. With you at my side, we will be unstoppable._

 _I will not stop until you are mine. One day you will see that no other can offer to you what I myself can give you. I have been patient long enough Byakuya. It is time you give yourself to me. You will grow to love me over time, once you see what I will bestow upon you and your people._

 _I hope to hear a reply from you soon. We have important matters to discuss between us._

 _Forever Yours,_

 _King Tsukishima_

Byakuya ripped up the letter, standing from his seat to chuck the pieces into the fireplace. He watched them turn into black ash.

"Your Highness."

He turned, seeing the servant bowed at the waist. "You are finished?"

"Yes mi'lord."

Byakuya nodded. "Then you are free to go."

"As you wish." she spoke before leaving the room.

He walked into the joining room where the small pool was held. The water steamed into the air, the heat of the room meeting his face. He shredded his robe before making his way down into the water. He dunked his entire body underneath the water, ridding himself off the dirt that stuck to him from his earlier ride on Senbonzakura.

He rose before wading to the bench off to the side where he sat, the water coming up to his chest. He leaned his head back, enjoying the heat the bath provided.

His mind drifted to the letter. The thought of telling his grandfather crossed his mind before he banished it. His grandfather couldn't know. It would just cause him to worry and it would be the last thing he needed while recovering from whatever plagued him. Byakuya would have liked his opinion on the matter of how to handle King Tsukishima.

He was a very persistent man. He was the most intense out of the king's previous suitors. The night the king Tsukishima spoke of was not as memorable to the Kuchiki as it seemed to be for him. King Tsukishima looked on that night's events in a different light. He seemed to glorify what actually took place between them. Byakuya had escaped to the gardens to lose the visiting councilmen that roamed the halls of his home. King Tsukishima had been another visiting guest that week, invited to discuss the matters of security on their adjoining borders and possible trade laws. It had been their first encounter. Byakuya had not been king long and thought it best to establish relations with his neighbouring kingdoms.

He found the king in the palace gardens. He had made to leave but at the persistence of the fellow king, he stayed and joined him. They conversed of light subjects, such as their view of a recently passed law or the newest breakthrough in science. Nothing to suggest Byakuya saw him as becoming anything more than a potential ally.

He had been stunned when the man suddenly dropped onto his knee before him but the many years schooled into him to never reveal emotions under pressure took a hold of him then. Even more so when the king reached for his hand and asked him to become his bethroted.

He had been speechless before once again finding his voice. Never had any of the men interested in him ever proposed to him mid conversation. He had politely declined, not bothering to explain his reasons why. After discussing official matters with King Tsukishima the following day, Byakuya put it out of his mind, an encounter to be forgotten like many others.

It seemed the king hadn't taken his answer to heart because the man had immediately proceeded to send him gifts and letters. Even many seasons later, the man had yet to give up where many others would have.

Byakuya had written him back in kind many times, reaffirming where he stood in the relationship between them. The letters kept coming and Byakuya had hoped his silence would discourage him, but it proved to be a fruitless tactic. He suspected the king would not acknowledge his words unless it was in his favor.

Byakuya sighed, grabbing a nearby brush and running it through his locks. King Tsukishima attentions with him were proving to be tiring. Had it been anyone of a lesser station, he would have handled them more firmly long ago should they prove unrelenting. This could not be done here. Byakuya treaded lightly. Men denied their desires often tended to abuse their power to bend others to their will. Byakuya did not wish to see his people go to war for something as ridiculous as someones bruised ego. It seemed the king was not of rational thought on the matter. Despite knowing he would not take any other but his soulmate, the king did not waver in his efforts.

It worried Byakuya. King Tsukishima spoke as if he would have him. By any means necessary. As if anytime he could storm into the lands and take him for his own. As if Byakuya's wants did not matter.

He would have to increase the number of men stationed to patrol the borders. He would have to have a council with the general in preparation for such an event. He could not afford to take any chances with the safety of the people here in the palace.

He got out of the bath, deciding to forego calling on a servant to help with his dressing. It was time to pay his grandfather a visit.

..

Rukia paced the floors of her grandfather's rooms. Byakuya would be here soon.

She tossed her grandfather a glance, seeing he was currently the epitome of calm as he read over a parchment. The princess shook her head. How were they going to convince Byakuya to have a ball? Surprisingly the old man had agreed to help her pretty quickly, a testament to just how badly he wanted to see his grandson with a partner. Now that they were actually going to try and convince her brother, she found herself wracked with nerves. Rukia had long since given up on finding someone for Byakuya. Or attempting to persuade her brother to find someone for his own. She hadn't been able to sway him then, how would they possibly change his mind now?

"Granddaughter," her grandfather sang while still bent over his parchment. "I'll be in need of new flooring soon with you pacing my floors the way you are." He finally looked up, removing the glasses that sat a top of his nose. "What has you on edge child?"

Rukia stopped, meeting his gaze. No matter how much she grew up and matured before him, she would always be a child in his eyes. She went and stood before him before bending down to envelope him in her arms. "You have my heart grandfather."

He chuckled before hugging her just as tightly. "As you have mine." She pulled away. "Now, tell me what has you so worked up."

Rukia went and sat on the edge of his bed, facing him. "I worry for Byakuya. I don't see how he will agree with holding a ball here in the palace. Especially in honor for what we have planned. He will not see it as the concern it is. He may leave without even listening to our reasons."

"Rukia," he leaned forward, "your brother is many things, but he is not without a sound mind. I suspect hearing us will be the least he will do. He may not agree, but we'll try like hell to convince him otherwise."

Rukia smiled. "Spoken like a true former king of the West."

Her grandfather let out a deep laugh. A knock on the door was enough for the princess's nerves to return. Rukia got up before making her way to open the door. Byakuya met her, looking as eloquent as ever, the blue robes he wore just as stunning as its owner. Rukia smiled at him.

"Brother." She greeted as she moved aside.

"Rukia." Byakuya said as he entered the room, his eyes immediately finding his grandfather's. He turned to his sister as she closed the door behind him. "I was not aware you'd be here as well." His gray eyes drilled into her.

Rukia cast an uneasy glance towards their grandfather before meeting her brother's gaze. "Well, yes. Me and grandfather would like to discuss something with you."

Byakuya did not respond, opting to have a seat on the seating stationed in the room. Rukia returned to her spot on her grandfather's bedding.

"Are you well grandfather?" Byakuya asked, looking to the man by the desk.

The old man sent him a smile. "Yes, Byakuya."

The king nodded and addressed them both. "You wished to discuss something with me?"

The princess took a quick breath. "Byakuya," she started, "I know you have made the matters of your romantic interests clear. I also know that you don't wish to hear our thoughts once again on how you've chosen to live out your days. You are a good man brother. You could give someone a great life here with you. I think someone could make you happy too. I fear that you are not happy. I think in your heart of hearts, you know this to be true. You hide your feelings well, but it can not remove the desire. You let yourself be isolated from others who reach out in hopes to know you." She turned more serious. "I think you waiting out for your soulmate is weighing upon you more heavily than you realize. The years will pass and you will remain alone while others around you build a life they deem worthy. You, brother, condemn yourself to a life of loneliness by your own doing. It does not have to be so."

Rukia took a deep breath, looking towards her brother for the slightest upset. On the surface there were none, but Rukia could read him better than most. He was upset at her words.

"You say you know I have no desire to hear of your opinion, then why badger me with it still? This matter has been decided on long ago." His gray eyes turned as chilled as his tone. "My personal affairs are my own sister. You may sleep with whoever you choose, but I will not lay down with someone who can leave me for another."

"Byakuya!" Their grandfather admonished.

Rukia held up a hand, raising her chin as she met her brothers gaze. "Yes, Kaien left me for another. The wounds he left with me are still etched into my heart, even in this very moment. At least I have allowed myself to be filled with love. I took a chance with a man and it did not work out. I have not turned my back on love as a result of it. Would you like to know what I think brother? I think you use wanting your soulmate as a shield to protect your heart. You are too afraid to let anyone see a part of you in fear they will not be pleased with what they see. You fear being turned away. I have taken a chance with my heart while you hide behind your soulmate. Only they could put up with your cold heart. I never thought you to be a coward."

The slight narrowing of his eyes the only sign her words slighted him and that filled the princess with a sense of pleasure. Rukia stood, turning her eyes to her grandfather.

"Forget what we previously discussed grandfather. Byakuya has chosen his path. I should have known better than to try and pull a mule who has no desire to be moved. Never again will he hear another word from me about his happiness."

Rukia made her way to leave, not sparing her brother a glance. She ignored her grandfather calling her name and exited his rooms.

Byakuya turned his eyes onto his grandfather. "I suppose you are of the same opinion as my sister."

His grandfather watched him with sad eyes. "She only wants what is best for you Byakuya."

He nodded before standing. "I have important matters to attend to." The king said shortly before leaving the room.


End file.
